Awakening Sky
by Yato
Summary: Tsuna has his eyes set on becoming Pokemon Champion but feelings start to bloom for a certain skylark and hinders the brunet from achieving his goal. "Herbivore you're holding on too tight." Hibari glared at their intertwined fingers. "H-Hibari please don't leave me in the middle of the ice!" Why were they at the ice skating rink and what happened to fighting the Gym Leader?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pivot**

A brunet sat in the back of a classroom, his eyes struggling to keep open. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. Blinking, he placed his chin in the palm of his hand and propped his elbow on the desk. He was honestly done with this class, considering how these were the final moments he would be spending in school. "Good riddance…" He grinned a bit before closing his eyes in glee.

"Tsunayoshi, what did I just say?"

Tsuna sighed as he sent the instructor a light glare. He was tired of this guy constantly calling on him. It drove him crazy. Why was he even still teaching? This was the last day of school, was it not? "Juudaime, psst, psst!" Tsuna whipped his head to the right only to see one of his friends. "Pokemon can only attain a total of 510 effort values." Oh Gokudera was trying to tell him the answer. Tsuna smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"Each Pokemon can not exceed 510 effort value points." Tsuna said, not even bothering to make eye contact with the instructor.

"Hmmph, nice to know you can pay attention." The teacher grunted just as the bell rang. Tsuna's eyes widened in excitement as students bustled around the classroom. "Remember to pick up your pokemon by the lab at five o'clock."

"Yo, Tsuna!" A spikey haired teen sauntered over to the brunet's desk, a lopsided smile on his face. "What type of Pokemon are you gonna choose?"

Tsuna frowned at Yamamoto's question. He honestly had no idea and he never put any thought into it up until this point. "I dunno, what about you?"

"I think I'll go with a water type."

"Fire is obviously the better choice."

"But…doesn't water beat fire?"

"Juudaime, what are you going to do after you get your first pokemon?"

"Alot of people wanna become champion of the region."

"Shutup, baseball freak! I wasn't talking to you."

If Tsuna didn't ponder what pokemon type he desired, he really had no idea what his future held. He could go on with his academics but college costed a lot of money.

"I think I just might do what everyone else is doing."

"Become champion?"

"If that's the case you should come down to the shopping center with us. We're gonna stock up on supplies since they don't provide us with much."

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here for awhile."

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged worried looks before nodding and leaving the classroom. A sigh escaped the brunet as he nestled his head in his arms. He was going to miss this place. But he had to leave. Wouldn't it be great to prove everyone wrong. Prove he was actually worth something. His bottom lip began to quiver and tears stained his sleeves. He'd be able to show them all. The brunet lost track of time while silently drowning in his sorrows, drifting into slumber.

Roaming the desolate halls was the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, although, this was his last day holding that title. The adults began complaining about how he refused to move on with his life. The skylark could have simply beaten them into silence but he figured it'd be best to just leave. He had to advance onto better things.

He was making his last rounds for the day and then he would call it quits. He dug into his pocket and fished out a small circular ball. After pressing a button, the ball increased in size. He stared at it skeptically. The Professor claimed that the creature residing in the strange device was the perfect match for him. Hibari hadn't checked what pokemon he was given and didn't care as long as he didn't have to receive one at the same time as all those other students who would be getting theirs this afternoon or rather right at this moment. Crowds were the bane of his existence.

The prefect glanced into a classroom. His eyes narrowed once he spotted a student napping at one of the desks. He opened the door and said, "It's against school regulations to loiter after the school after hours." The brunet didn't even stir and continued to lay there motionless. Hibari abruptly kicked the desk causing Tsuna to awaken.

Face streaked with tears, Tsuna stared up at Hibari, perplexed. After a few seconds elasped,realization kicked in. Tsuna quickly wiped his face and checked the time. "Oh God, its past five." Tsuna struggled to his feet, nearly bumping into Hibari. He dashed out of the room and out of the school.

Hibari shrugged. It only made his job easier.

"Tsunayoshi you're late. I don't think there are anymore pokemon available."

"Professor please. There has to be something, anything."

The olive haired man put down his clipboard and adjusted his glasses. "I suppose I could give you my test subject here." He frowned and glimpsed at Tsuna. "Although he may go to waste." Tsuna could hear every bit of disdain that dripped from his voice. "This pokemon is perfect, has the potential to be the best. It even has a mutation in it's genes, not the same color as most of it's species."

"Perfect?"

"Over here Tsunayoshi," A pokeball was inserted into the slot of a machine and numerous stats were listed on the computer screen. "I'm sure you've heard of individual stats." The boy nodded. "This pokemon has perfect IVs. This greatly impacts the final stage of it's evolution."

"May I have it?" Tsuna's heard of those pokemon that had a different color scheme from most of it's species. He saw a red Gyrados on tv once, it even sparkled. People usually referred to them as shinies.

"Can't you comprehend how rare this is? Genetic Engineering is no easy feat."

"Just give it to him Verde. You've breeded tons of perfect pokemon." A man in a black suit strolled in, a fedora perched on his head.

"Reborn-"

"If you do I'll give you some information regarding the legendaries."

"Take it." Without hesitation, Verde grabbed the pokeball and shoved it into Tsuna's hands. "That pokemon is fresh from the egg, he just hatched a few days ago and has never experienced a battle. Just a warning."

"Never been in a battle? How am I supposed to-"

A pokedex was shoved into his hands and he was ushered out of the lab by the scientist. The door shut with a loud thud as a pout tugged at the brunet's lips. He stared at the ball given to him and realized the professor never told him what pokemon resided inside. Tsuna's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Turning around, Tsuna caught a glimpse of who it was, Hibari.

If Hibari hadn't woke him he wouldn't have gotten a pokemon at all. "Thanks Hibari." The former disciplinary head shot the boy a questioning look. Tsuna took note of this and said, "For waking me up in time."

What was the Herbivore going on about? Wake him up in time… that's right. Tsuna was sleeping in the classroom while everyone else was choosing their very first pokemon. But that was not an act of kindness, Hibari just wanted to beat him up. The raven haired teen didn't reply to Tsuna's words of appreciation and the brunet grew weary of the silence.

"So what sort of pokemon did you get."

"I didn't bother to check." Hibari smirked. He never got the chance to punish Tsuna and he had the perfect idea in mind. He pulled out his pokeball and enlarged it. Tsuna scrutinized Hibari's actions with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to battle me."

* * *

**A/N**

**Since summer vacation is quickly approaching I decided to upload this, its been sitting around in my computer for a few months. Just wanted to see if anyone's interested. I'm pretty sure I should be focusing on Cease to Exist though. **

**R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2: First Pokemon Battle

**A/N: Since some of you guys were interested I decided to continue, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Pokemon Battle**

"H-huh, no my pokemon is… um-" Hibari sent the trembling boy a glare, instantly silencing him. Tsuna brought out his pokeball as well and held it with an unsteady hand. Hibari tossed the pokeball, interest twinkling in his eyes. Tsuna did the same. Out of Hibari's pokeball came a small gray, nearly black, fox with red and black accents. It had a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head and greenish blue eyes.

Tsuna heard a beeping noise and took out his pokedex. "Zorua. Dark type pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child."

After Tsuna threw his ball a petite creature came out, it's fur a light gray color, resembling silver. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It's long pointed ears sunk in fear once it spotted the opposing pokemon. The pokedex spoke once more. "Eevee. Normal type pokemon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms."

"Hibari I really don't think this is a good idea."

Hibari, wasting not even a second, ordered, "Bite." Zorua obeyed and hopped onto Eevee biting one of it's ears. Eevee cried out in pain and tackled without Tsuna's consent.

"Eevee use Growl." Eevee gave out a weak, endearing roar. Tsuna watched the tension seep out of Zorua and smiled a bit. "Now use tail whip." Eevee wagged it's tail back and forth in an adorable manner. The opposing Zorua appeared even less tense.

"Tackle." Zorua lunged out at Eevee, slapping it into the ground but he got right back up.

"Quick attack!" Eevee dashed towards the Zorua at an alarming rate, knocking the dark type off of its feet.

"Alright that's enough." Tsuna, Hibari and their pokemon glanced to the side and were met with the sight of Professor Verde. "Kid, didn't I tell you that Eevee just hatched. What are you doing in a battle? That Eevee ranks as a level one in the system. All the other pokemon your classmates received were level fives."

"Looks like all of those simulations paid off." Reborn stood next to Verde, his body leaning against the door frame. "If the battle had continued Tsuna may have won."

"Hibari, battles aren't all about relentlessly attacking the opponent. You have to keep in mind all the stat changes. Tsuna's Eevee lowered your Zorua's attack and defense, which was very smart considering how his pokemon is weaker." Verde then focused his attention on Tsuna. "Tsuna, you're use of Quick Attack was excellent seeing as how Zorua is faster then Eevee." The brunet knew whichever pokemon used Quick Attack would move first, despite the difference in speed. "Looks like that Eevee won't go to waste after all."

"Told you." Reborn said while tipping his fedora. "He knows what he's doing." Verde shot Reborn an annoyed look and walked back into the lab. "Dame-Tsuna you should head home, you'll be starting your journey tomorrow." And with that, Reborn sauntered back into the lab, shutting the door.

Tsuna froze when it dawned upon him that he and Hibari were alone. Well not exactly, their pokemon were still there with them. Hesitantly glancing at Hibari, Tsuna was surprised when the other didn't appear angry. Hibari almost lost. Tsuna almost won. At least according to Reborn anyway.

"You're an interesting Herbivore." Hibari approached his Zorua and the pokemon looked as if it were ashamed. A pale hand patted it's head, gently. "You did well, Cloud." Green eyes widened at the sound of the nickname. Cloud barked happily, hopping up and down. Tsuna watched the scene unfold before him. Hibari was…was being nice? _This has to be a dream. And was he talking to his pokemon or me about being interesting? _He was rewarding his pokemon just like any trainer should. He should get to that.

Eevee had been watching Tsuna curiously, it's head tilted to the side. Tsuna stepped closer, a smile on his face as he rubbed its coat of fur wrapped around its collar. Purring emitted from the small pokemon, proof that it was pleased. "Good job Eevee." At this, Eevee stopped purring and looked at the ground sadly. _Huh what's wrong? Um, is he sick, I don't wanna bother Professor Verde again. _Tsuna's distraught was clearly written on his face as Hibari walked over to the pair, Cloud by his side.

"He wants a name."

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Tsuna chuckled nervously. He was always on edge with Hibari around but the other was no longer Disciplinary Head. He was just Hibari.

"Alright then, how about Sky or Cielo?" Tsuna suggested, they could use both. Cielo was Italian for Sky. Eevee smiled and rubbed against Tsuna leg. "You were great Cielo."

"The next time we meet I want to finish our battle." Hibari spoke up nonchalantly. His Zorua growled as Tsuna's Eevee hid behind Tsuna. Hibari sighed as he made Cloud return into his pokeball. Tsuna did the same.

"Hibari are you leaving tonight?" Tsuna questioned, a bit disappointed. The skylark gave a curt nod. "See you." The brunet waved, a strange warm feeling swirling around in his chest. Maybe the former Disciplinary Head wasnt as bad as he thought.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna yelled as he rushed down the stairs. Along the way he slipped and landed on his face. "Ugh…"

"Tsu-kun you're going to have to learn how to do that by yourself now. I won't be there with you." She passed by him without sparing a glance. She held something in her hands but she set it down by the door.

"But Mom-" Tsuna rubbed his face which was now reddened. He walked over to his mother and stared at her oddly. "What are you holding behind your back." Before the brunet knew it, a hat was forced onto his head.

"No buts. Now off you go." She picked up the messenger bag she placed by the exit and slung it over her son's shoulders. "Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting outside. I packed everything you need inside of that bag."

"Thanks Mom, I'll visit once a month." Tsuna opened the door and smiled glumly. "And I'll find Dad." He whispered while rushing out of the house.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Hey guys."

Separating the trio from taking the first step of their adventure was a tall patch of grass. Tsuna really didn't want to go through such troublesome terrain. _Can't people mow this stuff?_ Tsuna huffed before he glanced over to Gokudera who eyed the grass and jotted down notes on a small notepad.

"Calm down Gokudera, its just grass."

"Shutup!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto before stuffing the mini notebook in his back pocket. "Let's go." Gokudera took one step into the patch and he was tackled. "Che." A pidgey pecked at his chest, the delinquent swatted the creature away as he threw his pokeball. "Go, Charmander." An orange creature popped out and gave out a mild roar. "Use Ember." The pidgey fled before it suffered any critical damage. "Damn wild pokemon."

"I hope it won't be like that for the whole journey." Tsuna groaned. He didn't feel like fighting everything that crossed his path. They could always use repellent but their pokemon should get experience,especially his Eevee.

"So you got a Charmander?" Yamamoto asked. Hearing this obtuse question, Gokudera simply pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly. "Ah, that's right! You wouldn't shut up about getting one!" Cheerful chuckling filled the atmosphere as the trio proceeded to walk through the grass.

"Which town are we headed to first?" Tsuna queried while shoving the tall strands of grass away from his face. He really hoped there were no bug types around, he wouldn't be able to bare it.

Whipping out a map out of thin air, Gokudera answered, "I believe Armonia city would be the best place to settle down, considering how it's located in the middle of the region. Would you be alright with that Juudaime?"

"That'd be fine Gokudera." Tsuna smiled. "Yamamoto is that okay with you?" The worried look on the raven haired boy's face made Tsuna stop walking. "Yamamoto?"

Said teen was peering over Gokudera's shoulder, trying to get a better view of the map. "I'd be all for that except, we have to go through a cave, according to this map…unless I'm reading it wrong."

"A c-cave?"

"Juudaime, we can change course if you'd like!"

"But if you wanna be the Pokemon Champ' I'm pretty sure you've gotta conquer some caves."

"Shut it, idiot!" The albino growled as he stuffed the map back into his pocket. "Unfortunately, the idiot it right." A pout tugged at Tsuna's lips, he sure as hell didn't want to go through a godforsaken cave. He's heard stories of trainers who battle you if you walk in their line of sight, just imagine how much of those trainers are hiding in there!

"Is there anyway we can get to Armonia without going through the cave?"

Gokudera, noticing Tsuna's reluctance, said, "This is the quickest path, but we can't go through the cave right now anyway." Glancing over at Yamamoto, Gokudera realized the baseball player was about to make a stupid statement. Gokudera would not have it. "It'll take us at least three days to reach Armonia if we take the cave route. Caves are very dark so we need to get the TM Flash just to make our lives easier."

Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak. "But Goku-"

"We can't purchase TMs at stores but we can get them from Gym Leaders."

"Gokudera why-"

"Juudaime, I believe there's a town north from here. We can get the TM there"

"Are you ignoring me-"

"This is your time to shine Juudaime!" Tsuna chuckled at Gokudera's childish behavior. Did he dislike Yamamoto that much? His laughing came to a halt when he realized Gokudera wanted him to defeat a gym leader.

"Goku-"

"WHAT?"

"Why do you call Tsuna Juudaime?"

And so Yamamoto continued to ask pointless questions while Gokudera tried not to smack him on the head and Tsuna's mental state was anything but stable at the moment. Yep,this was going to be a _**long**_ journey.

In about one week the trio arrived at their destination and the Tsuna was prepared to face the gym leader, although the brunet was having second thoughts. Maybe becoming Champion was out of his league.

"So this is Calma, huh?" Yamamoto whistled at the sight of the small town. Colorful buildings and houses decorated the the cobblestone streets. A fountain, shaped like a Milotic, stood at the center of the town, spewing water in all directions. "I wonder what type the Gym Leader specializes in."

"Yeah, about that…can we push off the Gym until tomorrow morning?" Tsuna asked, voice wavering. The thought of fighting another trainer made him sick to his stomach. He only battled wild pokemon after stepping foot out of his hometown so the only real battle he's ever had was with Hibari.

"Of course Juudaime," Gokudera chimed as he checked the time, "let's just head to the Pokemon Center and then we'll book a room for the night." Satisfied that he wouldn't have to do anything tiring for the remainder of the day, Tsuna walked towards the Pokemon Center with a hop in his step.

Gokudera and Yamamoto followed closely behind the brunet but nearly bumped into him when he came to a sudden hault. Tsuna stared through the transparent doors of the Pokemon Center with wide eyes. Curious, Yamamoto followed his eyes and noticed exactly what Tsuna was staring at, or rather who.

Gokudera, not fazed at all my his companion's behavior, strolled into the center. The thought of resting in a warm, soft bed completely occupied his mind and he didn't wish to stall any longer. He made a bee line towards the nurse, asking if they could leave their pokemon for the night.

Yamamoto and Tsuna entered seconds later, requesting the same thing as Gokudera. Steel, gray eyes scrutinized the group's movemnts. After handing over his pokeballs, Tsuna turned towards the owner of those watchful eyes and waved nervously, "H-hi Hibari…"

The skylark smirked at the display of courage, he had seen some individuals from the same hometown but they didn't dare approach him. They knew better. "Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get a gym badge." Tsuna replied.

"This one?" Hibari revealed a sleek silver case. Opening it, he pointed towards a blue gem embellished with gold.

Mouth agape, Tsuna's eyes flickered between the badge and Hibari. He…he couldn't possibly be trying to…

"Why do you have that?"

"There can only be one Carnivore."

"So you, you," Tsuna shook with disbelief, "you want to become Pokemon Champion?"

* * *

A/N

**And there you have it! It must be a drag reading this right now. I'm trying to get to all the cool stuff really soon but it'll come in a few chapters.**

**Just wait till we get to the Pokemon Contests, Team Rocket, Tournaments and the Legendaries, even I'm excited!**

**I doubt you guys wanna read about Tsuna catching his first pokemon and stuff, you'll see his new Pokemon next chapter**

**Until next time, cheers ^^**


End file.
